Generally, appliances such as a washing machine, a dishwasher, a refrigerator, and the like are designed in a hexahedral shape having fair corners on each of which a leg for controlling the level is mounted. The level is controlled by rotating the leg.
That is, in order to control the level of the appliances, the leg is provided at an cuter circumference with a screw so that the level can be adjusted while rotating the leg. However, such a level controlling structure has a problem in that the appliance must be lifted to rotate the leg. That is, it is very difficult for the aged and infirm to control the level of the appliance in a state where they are lifting the heavy appliance such as the washing machine and refrigerator.
Particularly, for the washing machine, since a large amount of vibration is generated during the washing process by the rotation of the washing tub. Therefore, the level controlling apparatus having the vibration absorbing function has been required.
To solve the above problem, an automatic leg structure that can control the level without rotating and effectively absorb the vibration generated during the operation of the washing machine has been proposed. The automatic leg is formed in a cylindrical shape, having a spring inserted therein. The level of the appliance can be automatically controlled while the spring is compressed by the self-gravity of the appliance.
That is, the automatic leg includes a leg body, a spring disposed in the leg body, a leg bolt inserted into the leg body and having a bottom contacting a floor, and a piston mounted on an upper-outer circumference of the leg bolt.
The leg bolt is inserted into the leg body and the piston mounted on the leg bolt contacts an inner circumference of the leg body. When the leg body descends by the self-gravity or vibration of the washing machine, the vibration can be absorbed by the spring.